Fanon:Olive Specter (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = , , |maritalstatus = Widowed |child = |play = Deceased |neighbour = Strangetown}} Olive Specter (née Muenda, previously Thanasia and Mortis) is a well known, yet unplayable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. In the game she starts off on her 10th day as an Elder. When Olive was an adult, she was voiced by Gerri Lawlor. She is the daughter of the deceased Peponi and Lerato Muenda, the older sister of the deceased Willow Nigmos , the ex-fiancée of the late Earl E. DeMise, the widow of the late Hugh Thanasia, Rigger Mortis and Ichabod Specter, the girlfriend of the Grim Reaper, the auntie of Ophelia Specter, the mother of Nerville Specter, and the grandmother of Dwight Specter. Not much happened to Olive in my player stories except that she retired. When I learned about her villainous background I decided to kill her in a fire. I later regretted this for two reasons - she would've died of old age in two days for one thing and for another - I didn't notice that Nervous was her son, as they had different last names. Less still was I aware that Nervous would inherit some of Olive's fortune when she dies of old age. When my expansion packs were installed I resurrected Olive and made her die of old age, allowing Nerville Specter to receive all the contents in Olive's will. Her troubles are now all over. Now that she has moved on, she has more time to spend - in spirit - with her boyfriend the Grim Reaper. Despite having black hair as an adult, her natural hair colour is actually brown. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *A notable difference in my player stories is that Olive now has ten body points while she originally had zero. I did this so that her body skills would be consistent with General Buzz Grunt's if they ever got round to having a fight. I did the same with Pollination Technician Nine Smith. *The headshot of Olive that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. She now has a pair of eyebrows. *Pascal Curious happened to pass by Olive's house and was just in time to see the Grim Reaper take her away. As I didn't know at the time exactly which Sims disliked Olive, the Specter family information led me to question that Pascal may have been there for feuding purposes. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Olive has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune Sim. She also has a hidden Fortune Aspiration token which may mean that her original aspiration was Fortune. Olive has the Commitment Issues trait in The Sims 3: Store, which means she'd have several qualities, expected for a Romance Sim. Her employment in the Service career implies that she may have some qualities, expected for a Pleasure Sim. I will give her the Fortune secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Burned Sims (fanon) Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their hair (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Slacker career (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Single parents (fanon)